The present invention relates generally to bungee cords and more specifically to a bungee cord with hookless ends that reduces the possibility of injury to a user.
A problem frequently encountered with bungee cords is the occurrence of eye injuries while attaching the bungee cord. The danger arises when people align their eye along the tension line of the bungee cord, hook one end of the bungee and then pull the cord to tighten it, only to have the hook come loose and hit them in the eye, according to the Bungee Cord Registry found at http://www.eyemd-va.org/bungee.htm. A recent survey of the Virginia Society of ophthalmology members showed that over 50% of the doctors polled had treated bungee cord injuries. The danger appears to be the ability of the rigid metal hook end to act like a bullet and push into or pierce the eye ball. Sometimes the injury will heal, other times the person will lose their eye sight, and yet other times the eye ball has to be removed all together.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a bungee cord with hookless ends which greatly reduces the possibility of injury to a user.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bungee cord with hookless ends which greatly reduces the possibility of injury to a user.
According to the present invention, a bungee cord with hookless ends includes an elastic body, a first attachment end, and a second attachment end. In a first preferred embodiment, the first and second attachment ends are spade attachment ends. Each spade attachment end includes a lock body, spade end, and at least one lock slot. The at least one lock slot is disposed in the lock body. The spade end must be twisted to be inserted into one of the lock slots. The spade end is then twisted back to its original position to lock thereof in one of the lock slots. Each lock body is preferably wider than the elastic body.
In a second embodiment, the first attachment end is a spade attachment end and the second attachment end is a tongue attachment end. The spade attachment end is the same as previously described. The tongue attachment end includes a tongue body, a tongue hole, and a tongue extension. The tongue body includes a spade contoured portion and a straight portion. The tongue hole is disposed in the straight portion of the tongue body. To lock the tongue attachment end, the tongue extension is inserted through a hole in an item until the spade contoured portion prevents further insertion. The tongue extension is then inserted through the tongue hole. Pressure exerted by the elastic body in extension forces the tongue extension against the item and prevents the tongue extension from withdrawing from the tongue hole.
In a third preferred embodiment, the first attachment end is a tongue attachment end and the second end is a strap attachment end. The tongue attachment end is the same as previously described. The strap attachment end includes a strap body with at least two slots for the retention of a strap.
In a fourth preferred embodiment, the first attachment end is a spade attachment end and the second end is a strap attachment end.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bungee cord with hookless ends which reduces the possibility of injury to a user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bungee cord with a strap attachment end which allows the use of a strap in conjunction with a bungee cord.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a bungee cord with a tongue attachment end which allows the attachment of a bungee cord through an item with a hole.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.